A través de tus ojos
by La venus Negra
Summary: Herida y rota por dentro, con tu oscuridad en sus ojos. Ella nunca lo sabría, pero ahí en la ceguera de tus ojos y la oscuridad de la habitación, la veías por completo a través de sus ojos y los tuyos.


Ufff, hacía tiempo que no escribía nada tanto por el tiempo como porque honestamente no puedo escribir al verdadero SasuSaku, es decir, a la pareja IC. Y anda que doy pena entre tanta magnifica escritora del SasuSaku, ustedes han de saber a quiénes me refiero.

Pues bien, esto nació de la actividad del _amigo secreto_ hecho en el FC SasuSaku de NU en motivo de celebración por el reciente cumpleaños de Sakura. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con el tema del cumpleaños de la Haruno, por si las dudas. Sin más que agregar, con mi afecto para **antikarin**, quién resultó ser mi amiga secreta. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nuestro fandom, mi niña hermosa, espero seguir viéndote siempre tan apasionada y decidida por ésta pareja que amamos más y más día con día. Y aprovecho para dedicárselo también a **Emek**, mi otra amiga secreta. Muchas gracias por ese hermoso shot que me escribiste, no tenés jodida idea de lo maravillada que he quedado. Gente como vos logra captar la verdadera esencia de nuestra pareja. Sós la puta ama de las letras SasuSaku.

_**Declaimer: **_Ni Sasuke ni Sakura son míos, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto y el cutre estudio llamado Perriot. Yo únicamente los tomo prestados para hacer realidad mi fantasía, nuestra fantasía.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A través de tus ojos<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La cálida brisa de verano mese tus cabellos al tiempo que el sol se esconde por entre las montañas dando fin al día y paso a la noche. Tú no puedes verlo, cierto, pero _sientes _cómo todo por sobre la tela en tus ojos se va apagando y miras ahí dentro en tu ser que la oscuridad se vuelve más intensa y agudizas un poco mas tus sentidos anhelando saber qué más es lo que sucede ahí afuera. Escuchas el vuelo apresurado de la aves presas del pánico por la noche pronta a gobernar, sientes un poco mas de frescura alrededor tuyo y frente a tus, ojos que ahora se encuentran cerrados, la escena se va transformando en colores, formas y texturas tal cual pincel que da vida a la obra del pintor.

Y te sientes estúpido por estar ahí. Y te maldices una y mil veces porque sabes que tu hogar no está en esa estúpida aldea. Y aunque nunca lo admitas ni siquiera a ti mismo la aceptación de tan grande verdad te duele en alguna parte de tu ser, esa que aún se niega a dejar de sentir y te jode pues te juraste no volver a sentir cosa alguna sino los brazos de la muerte que aún hoy sigues ansiando encontrar para tomar su mano y no soltarla nunca más.

Sonríes de medio lado, con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo e indiferencia, o al menos así es como _ella_ la describe cada vez que haces esa mueca involuntaria. Por supuesto, no dejas de sentir asco de ti mismo por tales pensamientos. Sin embargo, es como te sientes ahí dentro de ti, y es cuando la angustia se apodera de tu ser rompiéndose tu ser en mil pedazo sangrando tus cicatrices que nunca jamás han de curar y abriéndose nuevas heridas que con el tiempo tampoco sanarán.

Y te odias. Y te sientes débil. Y te hundes de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso del que jamás te permites salir y en el que te lastimas a ti, a ella, a ambos. Y entonces la odias también a ella. Y la maldices al recordar la estúpida melodía que llena tus oídos cada vez que pronuncia con infinita ternura tu nombre. La desprecias como nunca cuando recuerdas que la miras a los ojos, _aún sin poder ver_, e incluso imaginas el brillo de sus jades cristalinos y te sientes hipnotizado, como si de verdad la estuvieras viendo en frente de ti. Y la aborreces aún más cuando recuerdas su olor, ese aroma que buscas en las noches y con el que te quisieras deleitar por siempre.

¡Maldita mujer!

Y deseas más que nunca herirla y destruirla y entonces el hilo de tus pensamientos se detiene abruptamente ante la realidad del asunto y frunces el entrecejo, ¿Pero es que no la herías y destruías ya, a diario? ¿No lo habías hecho toda la vida? Temblaste intensamente al recordar todo el daño que le hacías con solo vivir, con solo existir… y el frío se te hizo más intenso y la oscuridad más interminable. Dios, ella se merecía algo mejor y cualquiera cosa era mejor que tú. Y eso tú, lo habías sabido desde siempre.

Ella merecía a alguien que la respetase, alguien que la amase y que jamás le causara pena o daño alguno. Alguien que caminara siempre a su lado y de la mano y que fuera capaz de merecer sus sonrisas, sus caricias, su entrega total. Alguien que le diera a partes iguales todo eso que ella entregaba tan fielmente.

Y ese alguien, definitivamente, _no eras tú_. Y eso ambos lo sabían; pero ella era estúpida por no apartarse e irse para siempre de tu lado y dejarte a tu puñetera suerte y tú eres un hijo de puta egoísta que la arrastra y ensucia junto contigo. Los dos jugando a ese juego en que se destruyen entre sí; tú _queriéndolo_ pues destruirte a ti y todo lo que te rodea es parte de tu naturaleza y ella _deseándolo _fervientemente pues no importaba si al final te tenía a su lado. Y así ella te destruye haciéndote sentir vivo de nuevo y tú la destruyes a ella matando poco a poco su espíritu y esencia.

Y te duele, por Dios que te duele y mucho, por ella. E imaginas por una maldita vez en tu vida, cómo sería si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y tu destino jamás hubiera estado marcado por toda esa mierda que a ti te tocó vivir o si ella nunca hubiera posado sus jades sobre tu mísera existencia y no puedes evitar preguntarte a ti mismo si todo esto justo para ella, para ti… para ambos. Y te sientes enfermo pues tú eres Uchiha Sasuke y un Uchiha nunca jamás se lamenta por nada, absolutamente por nada.

Tú elegiste el camino de odio y venganza renunciando a todo por lo que en algún tiempo luchaste. Te hundiste y te perdiste a ti mismo sin remordimiento alguno hiriendo y lastimando a muchas personas que creían en ti; cosa que honestamente a ti te importa menos que una mierda. Y así como tú habías elegido tu camino, ella eligió el suyo, hundiéndose junto a ti, tratando de hacerte recordar quién eras tú olvidando así en el proceso quién era ella.

Abriste de golpe los ojos ardiéndote éstos tal cuál dagas que se clavan en tus carbones bañados en sangre. Un nudo se instaló a la altura de tu garganta. Por intentar hacerte recordar quién eras tú; _Sakura había olvidado quién era ella misma. _Así de hijo de puta, eras.

La rabia inundó por completo tu sentido común y sin saber si siquiera cómo mierdas sabías que estaba cerca tuyo mandaste a volar de un manotazo el mueble contra el cuál decidiste dirigir toda tu ira y frustración; estrellándose éste contra la pared o el suelo y partiéndose quizás en mil pedazos y tú sin sentir siquiera el dolor punzante a la altura de tu mano mucho menos aquel líquido escarlata que emanaba de la herida que te habías hecho en el proceso y luego con los puños volvías de nuevo a convertir en astillas las paredes de la instancia y las espirales en forma de estrella volvían a girar precipitadamente en tus irises como el carbón y volvían de nuevo a bañarse en ese líquido espeso y las punzadas como dagas en tus ojos y ahí en silencio y sin querer aceptarlo para ti mismo, llorabas amargas lágrimas de sangre, manchando la tela que sin dudarlo un segundo; arrancaste de nuevo, hiriéndote y lastimándote y con los ojos abiertos que veían a la nada.

Tiemblas, de ira, de frustración, oh si, pero también tiemblas de miedo tal cuál chiquillo que se siente perdido, solo y abandonado y de nuevo te volvías a romper por dentro, colapsándote y derrumbándote sin siquiera mostrar señal alguna de perturbación en tu rostro.

Y sonríes de nuevo.

Que buen actor eras, pensaste con arrogancia. Pero dime algo, ¿Podrás fingir por siempre que nada te importa? ¿Podrás seguir aparentando que ya nada sientes…? Y sabes la respuesta: no si ella sigue cerca. No si sabes, aún sin verlo, que el brillo en sus ojos se extingue y sus sonrisas son cada vez más dolorosas y que la luz que irradia se apaga día a día y que sus cicatrices; hermosas para ti, siguen sangrando al igual que las tuyas.

Tu mano estruja con fuerza, casi trozándola, la tela de los vendajes que ella había puesto esa mañana para cubrir tus ojos en el incómodo, y para ti inútil, tratamiento de curación que tan largo y eterno se te había hecho ya. Sientes la humedad de la sangre no importándote en absoluto cuán grave había sido ésta vez el daño en tus ojos. No importaba, no te servían ya, pues no la veías.

Pero la seguías sintiendo, te recordaste, al momento en que su presencia te inundó en todo tu ser sintiendo como su suave y comprensiva mirada, quizás bañada en tristeza, se clavaba en tu espalda. Siempre tan devota, siempre entregada. Siempre tan molesta, ¡tsk!

—_Sasuke-kun…_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa estúpida melodía que te he paralizaba en cuerpo y alma y nublaba tus sentidos. Cuanto la odiabas.

—_Sasuke-kun… _¿Por qué…?

— …

Y estás seguro de que ella hubiera preferido, como siempre, alguna palabra hiriente o un cruel y amargo rechazo de tu parte; lo que fuera, cualquier cosa estaba bien si lograba algo más que tu silencio, que sabías, era incluso más hiriente que cualquiera de cada una en las palabras que tan escasamente tenías por repertorio. Y te hubiera gustado que como siempre ésta fuera una de esas ocasiones en que tú la ignorabas y pasabas de largo mientras ella derramaba alguna lagrima y se alejaba dejándote un tiempo a solas contigo mismo y siguiendo tú en tu papel de cabrón con la esperanza de que un día ella se largue definitivamente y te deje solo con tu maldita existencia, cosa que ella te ha jurado, jamás sucederá.

Sin embargo, ésta vez todo había sido diferente. Porque ella no lloraba ni se quedaba a la espera del silencio o tus palabras hirientes y nunca lo viste venir; solo fuiste consciente de la textura de sus pechos que se presionaban contra tu espalda desnuda y sus delicados brazos que te rodeaban la cintura, su nariz que aspiraba tu aroma a la altura del hombro y tu cuello y sus labios que rozaban tu piel desnuda.

De nuevo ella te tenía atrapado y tu respiración se aceleraba junto al latir de tu corazón, ¿Es que no veía acaso lo mucho que te afectaba? ¿Lo mucho que intentabas alejarla y al mismo tiempo retenerla ahí contigo? Y tenías miedo. Miedo porque sabías que toda tu maldita voluntad tambaleaba. Miedo porque ella te hacía sentir de nuevo y te convertía en un maldito mar de emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones.

—Maldita seas, _Sa-ku-ra…_

Y callaste abruptamente porque los anteriores roces se volvieron besos que se sentían como brazas ardientes en tu cuello acompañados por la estela dejada por las saladas lágrimas que de sus jades brotaban.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun…? ¿Por qué insistes en hacerte daño…?

—No es tu problema. Vete de aquí, Sa-ku-ra.

Pero sabías que no la podrías dejar ir. No ahora. Y quizás nunca. Eras un maldito egoísta mas eso a ella le venía a importar menos que una mierda. Y aunque tu voluntad no flaquease sabías que ella jamás te dejaría. Siempre te lo juraba cuando se entregaba a ti y si de algo estabas seguro es de lo mucho que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra.

Y las espirales asimétricas se detenían y las estrellas cósmicas dejaban de girar. La sangre dejaba de brotar de entre tus pozos oscuros y permitiste sentir vivo, una vez más. Nunca le dirías que extrañaste su suave contacto cuando se soltó de su espalda como tampoco le dirías jamás que se sentía mucho cuando te abrazaba de frente, con su rostro escondido entre tu pecho con el temor latente de que la sueltes y la dejes ir.

Cerraste los ojos cuando ella se irguió en frente tuyo y con sumo cuidado empezó a limpiar aquellos ríos rojos que nacían en tus ojos y que surcaban la apacibilidad de tus facciones limpiando y lavando, como siempre, todo rastro que ella sabía cómo marcas de dolor quitando luego la tela de tus manos, o lo que quedaba de las vendas en tus ojos, separándose un poco de ti mientras no podías evitar fruncir el seño.

—¿Qué se siente, Sasuke-kun…? ¿Cómo es la oscuridad…? —y le hubieras respondido que no se sentía nada y que era como estar solo pero su aliento entremezclado con tu respiración y sus labios rozando los tuyos se te hicieron más tentadores que gastar el tiempo en una respuesta que ella jamás entendería porque tú eras su oscuridad y te sentía y te entendía y te veía de forma distinta a la que tu conocías…

—Enséñame, Sasuke-kun…

Y te besó. Y tú volvías a sentir junto con ella pero ésta vez no era un beso desesperado como de costumbre, tampoco era uno lleno de necesidad mucho menos uno lleno de palabras de amor. Era en cambio, uno distinto, un nuevo sentimiento y una nueva emoción proveniente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y sentiste la tela sobre su rostro. Y tu corazón se paralizó por completo.

—¿Sakura, qué…? —pronunciaste torpemente sobre tus labios. La duda y la aflicción colándose por cada poro de tu ser.

—Por favor Sasuke-kun… quiero saber, quiero sentir… así como tú te sientes… quiero que por hoy, tu oscuridad y tus demonios sean solo míos…

Y la viste y la imaginaste ahí, con sus lágrimas de plata derramadas por ti y sus jades cerrados y cubiertos con la misma venda que habían cubierto tus ojos; queriendo, anhelando, deseando sentir de la forma en que tú sentías cuando la hacías tuya ante la desesperación de tocarla, sentirla y no poder verla en todo su esplendor. Buscando y encontrando de entre tu mundo de tinieblas y tus miedos y pesares una razón más para seguir ahí, junto a tu lado.

Y te dejaste hacer y sentir. Y solo entonces entendiste que por una vez ambos interpretarían el papel del otro pues ella había caminado desde su luz hasta tu oscuridad y perdía tu imagen al completo y tú te permitiste solo por ésta vez quitar las vendas de tus ojos y tomar un poco de su luz y mirarla en todo su esplendor. Y la tenías, la sentías y la veías. Y ella te tenía y te sentía más no te veía pues la venda, tu oscuridad y tus demonios serían solo suyos ésta noche.

Y las respuestas a sus preguntas eran contestadas pues ella ya sabía y sentía como era una parte de tu oscuridad. Y con los ojos cerrados, la venda puesta, la luz apagada y la incertidumbre a flor de piel, te buscó y te anheló de la forma en que tú la buscabas y deseabas todas las noches.

Y tú la recibiste con los ojos abiertos imaginándola en todo su esplendor y temblando de lujuria y fascinación con todo lo que tu imaginación revelaba detalle a detalle de ella desde el sonrojo de sus mejillas pasando por la sensual forma en que mordía sus labios para reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta, pues tú sabías como sacar tan suaves melodías, hasta la timidez reflejada en sus facciones al momento en que la guiabas por instinto propio hasta la cama de la habitación y sin prisa alguna la empezaste a desnudar con el corazón desbocado y prácticamente sin aliento.

Viste cada una de sus sinuosas curvas y te relamiste los labios mientras trazabas un camino de besos bajando desde sus labios hasta su cuello y un poco más abajo entre el camino de sus pechos deleitándote un rato con el sabor de éstos e imaginando con emoción la forma redonda y perfecta y el suave color rosa de los cerezos que adornaban la cumbre de sus senos al tiempo que una de tus manos descendía un poco más al sur y llegaba justo al lugar recóndito de tus pasiones y la acariciabas ahí.

Y oh por Dios, temblaste de emoción cuando te erguiste un poco de tu posición y la miraste a los ojos, imaginándola más sonrojada que nunca y con su pecho subiendo y bajando dada la agitación y la forma irregular de su respiración cuando dolorosamente lento la fuiste despojando de la última prenda mirándola con tus ojos del alma en todo su esplendor tan dispuesta y entregada a ti.

No lo recuerdas, y francamente importa una mierda, pero con una desesperación sobrecogedora arrancaste tus prendas de tu cuerpo y te fundiste y fuiste uno con ella.

—Quédate por siempre conmigo…

Y la besaste aún con más intensidad a modo de respuesta, una respuesta que solo el tiempo, tú y ella sabrían algún día. Y la veías al centro de sus ojos y en tu mente ella te veía a ti; y veías todo ese amor cubierto por oscuridad; y al fondo de ésta un pequeño destello de luz que fue suficiente para hacerte sentir vivo de nuevo.

No la amabas y quizás nunca lo harías, y esa era la única y cruda realidad que tú y ella sabían ahí en medio de la entrega y la pasión. Pero viéndola en tu mente, directo a los ojos, descubriste también que el amor de ella era infinito y sería eterno y que quizás y solo quizás, les bastaría a los dos. Por el momento sería tu mayor fortaleza y necesidad y el motivo que te hacía falta para seguir viviendo.

Y el viento soplaba ahí afuera y tú la veías a ella más ella no te veía a ti. Y solo entonces y en su lugar sentías por vez primera su dolor y veías con claridad su propia tristeza y oscuridad y sentías igual que ella. Y por fin y de verdad, la venda caía de tus ojos y lo viste con claridad y las llamas de tu infierno personal fueron más incandescentes arrasándolo todo a su paso, incluso tu obstinación por negar lo evidente.

_Amabas a esa mujer._

Y ahora la venda sería solo suya, pues ella y tu oscuridad en sus ojos no lo vería y tú jamás se lo dirías.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Definitivamente el SasuSaku no es lo mío en cuanto a escribir trata pero hago el intento y aunque no haya quedado como me hubiera gustado, pues es lo que hay.**

"_**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca porque será cuando más lo necesite"**_**, ains, como sueño con que al final sea Sakura y nadie más la que saque a Sasuke de toda esa mierda que ha venido teniendo por vida. **

**Saludos,**

**Viuda.**


End file.
